return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Proceratosaurus bradleyi "amplus"
Coloration: Male – Green with darker green back blotches and pale yellow underbelly. Nose horn is red, and the back of the head is adorned with gray quills. Female and juvenile (both sexes) – Like the male, but without the quills and a gray horn. Diet: Primarily a scavenger, Proceratosaurus specializes in cleaning up the corpses of dead or near-dead animals it finds washed up along the shores and channels of Isla Sorna, including sharks, fish, crabs, jellyfish, turtles, large beached animals such as whales, dolphins, Mososaurus and Ichthyosaurus, and the occasional drowned pterosaur. Proceratosaurus will also consume live turtles and, when it can catch them, seabirds, as well as the eggs and young of seabirds, turtles and prehistoric marine creatures. In addition, Proceratosaurus will attack colonies of seals on the shoreline, sometimes even swimming into the water after their mammalian prey. This dinosaur can digest bone and other hard materials such as egg and crustacean shells, so very little on a carcass is wasted. Preferred Habitat: Being an adept swimmer, Proceratosaurus particularly enjoys areas close to water. It can often be found wandering along coasts and estuaries, including the famous Beach. When not at the Beach, Proceratosaurus frequents the River and Deep Channel where it has a symbiotic relationship with Baryonyx. Social Structure: Individual or small packs with no real hierarchy. A single Baryonyx may have two or three Proceratosaurus following it. Description: Small bipedal carnivore, Proceratosaurus is in fact distantly related to the infamous Tyrannosaurus. While not as dangerous or aggressive as its much larger relative, like Tyrannosaurus this dinosaur has incredibly strong jaws capable of crushing bones as well as the shells of turtles and crustaceans. The most notable feature of this dinosaur is the small nose horn similar to that of Ceratosaurus, used as a communicative device. Like a male Sornaensis raptor, male Proceratosaurus have quills at the back of the head, although these quills are spikier than those of the raptor and incapable of movement. The quills and the horn are absent in juveniles. Behaviors: This dinosaur is the beachcomber of Isla Sorna and is often seen prowling the coastlines of the island in search of the bodies of dead and dying animals washed up from the ocean. Well adapted to its watery lifestyle, Proceratosaurus is a good swimmer, using its strong hind legs to paddle while its tail helps it to stay upright and on course. It also has a salt gland which allows it to drink right from the ocean itself. Like a marine iguana, it expels the excess salt through its nostrils in a 'spitting' action. This can surprise many dinosaurs, especially those familiar with the spitting Dilophosaurus, and so it is useful as a bluff defense. Proceratosaurus groups can often be seen alongside Baryonyx, where they benefit from the protection and leftover food the larger dinosaurs provide. Proceratosaurus has a keen eye for danger, reacting with a high-pitched warning screech. This allows enough time for the Baryonyx to retreat from oncoming threats such as Spinosaurus or Tyrannosaurus. Because of the helpfulness of Proceratosaurus, Baryonyx encourage the smaller carnivores by allowing them access to leftover prey. Male Proceratosaurus fights for females are rarely very serious and mostly compose of screeches and posturing. A male will attempt to impress a female using elaborate head-bobbing to showcase his quills and nasal horn. Although the health of the male is always important, females aren't particularly fussy when it comes to choosing a mate. While Proceratosaurus do not mate for life, a female may decide to breed with the same male multiple times, and the female's choice of mate will usually remain with her until their young are old enough to care for themselves. Proceratosaurus females lay their eggs in a mound constructed from mud near the water, disguised with twigs and foliage, and both the mother and father will take turns sitting on the eggs and searching for food. The Proceratosaurus chicks can move and swim around independently from birth, and will follow their parents soon after the family moves on from the area. Unique among theropods, Proceratosaurus has an odd form of locomotion, consisting more of hops and jumps than steps and leaps. Proceratosaurus' calls consist of hissing, hooting, barking and bizarre duck-like quacks used for communication between other Proceratosaurus. Its produces a high-pitched screech when threatened or angered. Category:Dinosaur Category:Carnivore